Anime Fighters: The Ultimate Beginning
by Sirzechs
Summary: Danilo, having to gather eleven different people from five different worlds from his already acquired four. Together, they'll face a threat far different than they faced before and it's up to them to save the universe. Crossover KHR/Naruto/Bleach/Blood Lad/Attack on Titan. OC


"Danilo" - Normal Speech

'Danilo' - Normal Thought

" _ **X-Burner/Rasengan/Getsuga Tensho"**_ \- Technique/Jutsu

" **Natsu/Kurama"** \- Bijuu/Animal/Zanpakuto Speech

' **Natsu/Kurama'** \- Bijuu/Animal/Zanpakuto Thought

 _ **Anime Fighters: The Ultimate Beginning**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Sitting in the presidential office of the world's leading country in technology is a young man who looks in his late teens early twenties and he is lean built. He was mulling over the never ending paper work for the past hour, grunting every time his PA came in with more paper work before taking her leave again.

"Why don't you go and bother someone else?" The young man muttered under his breath as he gave the paper work a death glare.

He looked at the papers on his desk and was about to get started when he felt that time had stopped. He tilted his head up and found the cause in front of him.

His eyes rose in curiosity as he stared at a slightly older version of himself. Or rather he assumed that the person in front of him was an older version of him due to his sideburns being more defined than his.

"You're from the future aren't you?" getting a nod in return. Why did he feel himself getting a headache? "So why have you graced me with your presence?" he asked politely with a hint of mischief.

He passed his younger self a file and noticed his eyes widened slightly as he skimmed through the file.

"Mafia bosses, ninjas, a soul reaper, a vampire, soldiers, and a titan shifter." Closing the file, he returned his gaze to his future version.

"That's correct, Danilo." Future-Danilo replied. Danilo had a look of pure confusion and doubt.

"Why is this necessary?" the room fell silent. The future version turned his head to the window and sighed.

"There is a storm coming… one that cannot be faced alone." The future version of Danilo vanished leaving his present self with a headache, and time resumed.

Danilo didn't have to wait long as his door opened and Mai, his PA came in. "Mr. President, that sensation… was it?" she trailed off.

"Yes it was. Although it was a future version of me who did it." Turning his gaze back to the file he received a few minutes ago.

"A future version of yourself? What year was he from? Does he look any different?" she asked, a curious look plastered on her face as she walked to his desk.

"Didn't ask. Not really, except that his sideburns are more defined than mine and his hair is longer." Not looking up at her as he read the profile of the soul reaper.

"What are you looking at?" Mai asked, as she knew she never brought that file into his office. She walked around his desk and leaned her head on his shoulder. "A soul reaper? What's all this?"

"That's what my future self gave me, saying that they are necessary for the storm that's about to come." He explained as he handed her the file.

"But they are…" the young woman was cut off.

"Real. They were only 'created' to be anime in this world. At least the anime I created." He interrupted.

"So what you're saying is that the anime you created is based on these peoples reality." Getting a nod from nod from him. The room fell silent. "So when do we get to meet them?" a giddy look plastered on Mai's face.

And thus began the adventure that would shake up the universe's diversity forever.

In the world of titans…

The Survey Corps, an organization filled with only bravest soldiers willing to create a brighter future without being in fear of the titans. In the dining hall of the castle sat one of the youngest prodigies of the Survey Corps, Mikasa Ackerman. She was mulling over their last mission which was a week ago, the mission to capture the female titan or otherwise known as Annie Leonhardt and how they came so close to succeeding only to fail, well they actually did succeed in capturing her if you leave out the fact that she encased herself in impenetrable – which was in their case – crystal.

Mikasa was brought out of her musings when she heard a ripping sound. She tilted her head up in front of her only for her eyes to go eye popping wide and her mouth to open in surprise and confusion which was very unlike herself. Although what was happening before her was something that was not suppose to happen as she noticed the rip to get longer and tear open, revealing two people walking through it.

"You never told me that the Dimensional Gap was that cold." Mai rasped as she clutched her shoulders with her arms.

"Well you were in such a hurry to cross worlds that I forgot to tell you that," he took off his coat and handed it to her. "Plus you wanted to leave before Rey got to the office." Danilo rebuked.

"Yeah, yeah you're right and thanks." Taking the coat from him and put it on, noticing that it ended near her ankles, when it was suppose to end just below the knees. 'Am I really that much shorter than him?' she turned her gaze towards him but was broken out of her stupor by the voice in front of them.

"Who are you?" Mikasa questioned seriously, slightly perturbed by how these two people entered the castle. From what she could tell the people in front of her were human, or rather they had the appearance of one.

Mikasa turned her gaze solely on the young woman and noted that she was quite beautiful, taking note of her short, full and wavy brown hair. Her bangs naturally framing her face. She had green or rather emerald colored eyes. Besides the coat given to her she wore a white frilly blouse, a black skirt that ended an inch or two before her knees and black heels.

After, Mikasa turned her gaze toward the young man and couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on her face as she found him quite handsome, taking note of his medium-length tamed spiky black hair. His bangs going down his face ending at the bridge of his nose. He had light violet colored eyes, which Mikasa found weird but extremely beautiful at the same time. He wore a long sleeve white dress shirt, a black tie, black pants and black shoes and while his clothing kept his body hidden from view, Mikasa noted that he has a lean muscular, toned build that many young men would want.

"That's-" Mai attempted to break into a sprint toward Mikasa but was cut off when Danilo grabbed the coats collar, stopping her in her tracks.

"I am Danilo and this is Mai." Danilo answered, eye twitching as he noticed Mai was putting up a fight, albeit a weak one, to get out of his hold.

"If I let you go, you promise not to go over to her and glomp her?" he questioned, causing Mai to pout, albeit she gave a nod. "Good." He let go of his hold.

"We don't mean any harm, but I would like it if you could take us to your commander?" he asked.

Mikasa searched his eyes for any ulterior motive but found none. In actual fact they both seemed harmless, although Mikasa felt that Danilo was not as he seemed, he was an enigma. She didn't know how to explain it but she knew it wasn't evil or at least she hoped not.

"Okay." She turned around and began walking, knowing that the both of them would follow her.

Mikasa was about to knock on the door but the grip on her arm stopped. Mikasa turned her head to see it was Danilo who halted her.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"I just want to go over a few things with Mai before we enter." Danilo replied.

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill. It won't happen again." Mai said nonchalantly.

Danilo gave her a once over, his intuition telling him that she wouldn't do it again before sending Mikasa a nod, telling her to knock on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice, a moment after Mikasa knocked on the door.

They entered with the two women going in first and Danilo entering last, closing the door behind him.

They noticed that were four people occupying the room before they entered. A bespectacled brunette standing in front the desk of a blonde haired man, a black haired man who leaned against the wall on the left side of the man sitting at the desk and had his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the two foreigners, and another blonde haired man who stood on the right behind the man sitting at the desk.

All fours eyes narrowed at the sight of Danilo and Mai.

"Brat, why did you bring total strangers into the castle?" the black haired man demanded.

"That's because she never brought us into the castle in the first place…" Gaining shocked expressions from the four. "So don't blame her Levi." Danilo explained vaguely.

"So how-" Levi was cut off by the hand rising from the blonde haired sitting.

"Could you tell who you are and why have you come here?" The sitting blonde haired man questioned.

"I am Danilo and she is Mai." Pausing for a brief moment. "But before I begin explaining I would like you to bring Eren Jaeger." He ended.

And that's Chapter 1… how was it? Stay in tune for the next chapter!

If anyone is interested in becoming a beta-reader for this story or any of my other stories... PM me.

R&R


End file.
